


Pining

by Stasia



Series: Complications of Long Journeys [4]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, M/M, The Hobbit - Freeform, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasia/pseuds/Stasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The future is uncertain and painful to contemplate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pining

**Bilbo:**

Bilbo watched as the dwarves spread out at Beorn's; he was interested to see how they'd started as kin-groups but now their friendships spread across all the Company. He smiled at the antics of Ori, Kili and Fili near the little stream - surely that was no way to speak to a goat. 

He looked around for silver-streaked dark hair, having given up pretending to himself that he wasn't unwisely interested in Thorin. It wasn't as if Thorin returned his interest. 

He tried to not think about the way he'd felt with Thorin's arms around him on the Carrock. 

**Thorin:**

Thorin watched Bilbo wander away from the rest of his Company. He couldn't stop thinking about the way the hobbit's body had felt pressed against him. He was so small, so delicate. 

Thorin looked at his hands, scarred, with ground-in dirt. Bilbo deserved someone who could promise him a long, safe life, not someone on his way to an almost certain death in dragon fire. 

He followed Bilbo, hiding when he looked around. At least he could guard the halfling and keep him safe now. Later he'd work out how to keep him safe after they re-took Erebor. 


End file.
